


Jeffrey's Order

by jademark



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: A boy named Jeffrey meets a frog. Will his life ever be the same again?





	Jeffrey's Order

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of years ago, I created this story about my friend's boyfriend despite knowing nothing about him.

Once upon a time, a boy named Jeffrey was walking around in the woods. Light seeped through the branches, pouring a light green blanket gently over his hair and his clothes. Jeffrey wasn't ready for this.

He walked a copious length and found his own reflection staring back at him in a pond. The reflection was lost in ripples as a frog jumped off its lily pad and then leapt up at the edge of the pond and stared at him intently.

"What is it, Frog?" Jeffrey asked kindly.

"777777777777777" chortled the frog. It then began to do this dance where its leg. It was very disturbing. But the frog was cute.

"Frog, what are you doing," asked the tree.

"Potato," replied the frog. It was then that Jeffrey knew that not only could that tree talk, but that the frog held the secrets to the universe. He just knew it.

"I will answer any question you ask," said the frog to Jeffrey.

"Okay," he replied. He began to think of a question and blinked for a fraction of a second.

When he opened his eyes, EVERYTHING was in his face. EVERYTHING. The trees, the frog, all the forest life.

"WELL?? WHAT IS IT MY FRIEND??" Asked the frog, who sounded like a cartoon frog would with its silly voice. It was very deep.

"I don't know," whispered Jeffrey.


End file.
